


The Act of Remembrance

by ThirteenthHourAtMycroftsMindPalace



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: All the Bev feels, Brian breaks down, Canonical Dead Character, Hannibal Reasoning, Hannibal is Hannibal, Jimmy relapses, Logical to himself, Multi, Will is a Broken Doll, still sounds like an asshole though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthHourAtMycroftsMindPalace/pseuds/ThirteenthHourAtMycroftsMindPalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal thinks back to the death of Beverly Katz and how it affected the ones she loved, and the role it played in his plot, while sitting in his comfy little abysmal cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act of Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit with a bout of Bev FEELS, enjoy.

         The starched sheets felt like sawdust under fingertips made for finer things, such as Egyptian Cotton or Satin.He concentrated on the halls of his inner home, with walls too high to scale and memories too precious to forget.

         Today he was draw to the memory of Beverly Katz, and her eminent downfall. It is quite rude to enter one's place of residence without permission, so he handled her like any other swine, but also different. He wanted Will to feel the guilt of her death weigh so heavy that it cracks the thin vale of sanity he had left and force him to use his gift.

         The look on Will's face as he was toured around his sliced and arranged friend must have been priceless. Hannibal regrets not seeing to sheer hate and fire in his eyes at that moment, but he was satisfied with the way his actions seemed to cement him in Will's mind, like a feather light breeze in a field, disrupting the blades of his mental stability one russle at a time.

         He enjoyed the way her loved ones grieved her death, not realizing they stood mere feet from the man who displayed her. Jimmy Price had collapsed in a drunken heap outside of the morgue as the rest were coming in for a case. All of his time sober ment nothing. He was deteriorating, losing himself because her blamed himself for something he truly had no piece in. She died because of Will Graham was not living up to his potential, not because he and Agent Zeller didn't protect her.

         Agent Zeller was hit just as bad.The idea of it made the corners of Hannibal's mouth twist up. He stopped eating, living off a diet of coffee and cheap liquor. His eyes lost all their previous mischief and looked as drained as he was. He and his lover would drink away the pain because without her to tell them it was a ludicrous idea they didn't know how to fight the gut wrenching sorrow. 

        Will blossomed into the man Hannibal desired because of the death of Agent Katz, for this Hannibal is grateful, because he knows that the cell he is in is a temporary home, and soon he will see his mongoose again. Beverly Katz died, but her death was not honored by his capture as they think, but rather by the loss of Will Graham's stability and his entrance into Hannibal's world.

        He recalled the time Will said, "I'm so sorry, I feel like I've dragged you into my world." What Will didn't realize was that it was Hannibal's long before it was his.

        "I got here on my own ,  . . . But I appreciate the company." He said aloud to himself as he replayed the shattering of the tea cup again and again to watch it come back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very polite so I would love to have them at my dinner table.


End file.
